


He May Be a Solid Stone, But He Can Still Crumble

by WTFWRITER



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - The Reichenbach Fall, M/M, Post-The Reichenbach Fall, Reichenbach Falls, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFWRITER/pseuds/WTFWRITER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe of what could have happened after the fall.* BEWARE of last lines: sad and I mean sad.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	He May Be a Solid Stone, But He Can Still Crumble

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this trying to use vocabulary terms; I hoped to use all fifty of them, but it can't be done. 
> 
> How can anyone put olfactory in a story!
> 
> Well, I tried and this happened. 
> 
> The vocabulary is underlined and the definitions I got are explained in the end notes.  
> 28/6/2014  
> 30/7/2014  
> 2/12/2014

Infinitesimal dust particles drifted through the air like flecks of gold as the light reflected off of them. Through the heavy curtains light seeped in as the glimmering particles settled among the ddust layers that had built up. The colors of the yellow smiley face on the wall, the white skull on the mantle, and the burgundy oriental rug on the ground were dimmed with time, for the variegated flat of 221 B had been emerged in darkness since the owners left.

 

Long ago there once were erratic and lively people that lived there, but much has changed since then.

 

Before, John admired Sherlock’s zeal for work and praised the madman, even though peers warned him to stay away. John stuck with Sherlock and unbelievably gained Sherlock as a friend. It was a symbiotic friendship for the Detective brought John back to life with excitement and the Doctor gave Sherlock information and experiences that he never had before. Together they laughed, cried, and chased down criminals. But with the fall, their friendship shattered.

 

John could not forgive Sherlock, for what he did was not venial. For years John visited his best friend’s grave and stared at the cold plain headstone that marked a remembrance of a great man. When Sherlock returned, John could not look at him or hear him; a ghost of a dead man stood in front of him. Even if Sherlock divulged his reasons for leaving and faking his death, John could no longer care. Sherlock may have broken his own fall and saved his life, but it did not save John from shattering when he saw his friend broken on the pavement.

 

With John distant, Sherlock’s endeavor was to return to their old life and put their friendship back together. Whenever they were able to hold a jolted conversation( of Sherlock getting response from John), Sherlock would be conducive to bring up his reason for his odyssey to destroy Moriarty’s web without John. He tried to justify his actions, that they were right for they- John, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade- were alive and that he was still alive, but that always made John leave. Ending the conversation.

Sherlock could not negotiate with John, to keep their friendship. John was still encumbered with grief and forgiveness was not something he could give to Sherlock. Their problems were inextricable and their relationship was unsalvageable.

 

********************************************************************************

Sherlock, a man who often lacked scruples, understood what he did was wrong and at first when he returned he thought John’s sorrow for his death was antediluvian. After all it was tough for him to “die”, with the planning and hiding and not seeing the people he cared about, but he got over it remembering that he would return to them. Then Sherlock realized the seriousness of the problem when he could no longer talk to John. Even with his innate genius and knowledge of death from studying murders, Sherlock did not think how others would feel and did not consider their emotions with his return.

 

So a month after Sherlock’s resurrection, John finally moved out 221 B. The apartment was hollow shell of what it used to be and eventually Sherlock also left.

London was no longer his home and he could no longer be a sociopath. 

He missed his John.

**Author's Note:**

> infinitesimal- adj. exceedingly small; minute  
> variegated-adj. distinctly marked with different colors; diverse  
> erratic- adj. inconsistent, unpredictable  
> zeal-n. intense passion or enthusiasm  
> venial- adj. easily excused or forgiven  
> endeavor- n. a serious attempt or effort  
> conducive- adj. tending to bring about  
> odyssey- n. a long, adventurous journey  
> negotiate- v. to succeed in going over, coping with, or accomplishing  
> encumber- v. to burden or weigh down  
> inextricable- adj. incapable of being solved or untangled  
> scruple - n. a moral principle that restrains actions  
> antediluvian - adj. very old; outdated  
> innate- adj. possessed at birth; inborn


End file.
